Ce qui rôde
by Neechu
Summary: On raconte que la nuit, dans le palais d'Athlum, quelque chose rôde...


**Disclaimer :** The Last Remnant ne m'appartient pas, ou les temps de chargement ne seraient pas aussi LONGS.  
 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce texte a été rédigé dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit du FoF, il fallait écrire sur le thème _Fantôme_ en moins d'une heure. Il n'a pas été bêta-readé, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les coquilles qui doit traîner. J'ai une étrange passion pour les fandoms vides. Ce texte est donc le premier à hanter le fandom français ! (J'espère donc que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais.)  
 **Timeline :** Post-Game. Des spoilers, donc.

x

* * *

 **Ce qui rôde...**

* * *

x

Alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Athlum, Irina Sykes sortit lentement de son lit et enfila ses pantoufles ainsi que sa robe de chambre avant de se sortir silencieusement de la pièce.

Elle n'était arrivée que depuis quelques jours sur le continent et si ses parents n'étaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée de la voir quitter Eulam, ils ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle leur en était reconnaissante, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable de les avoir laissé seuls sur l'île.

C'était juste que, pour elle, l'île, c'était ce petit coin de paradis qu'elle avait partagé avec Rush quand eux, leurs parents, n'étaient pas là parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs recherches et elle n'arrivait pas à rester là-bas sans lui.

Avant son départ, Messire David, Marquis d'Athlum lui avait promis qu'une chambre serait toujours prête pour elle, cela avait été le cas. Il avait tenu parole, même si elle n'était revenue que plusieurs mois plus tard, presque du jour au lendemain.

C'était Emmy Honeywell qui l'avait accueillie. Sans les rémanences, il était devenu encore plus difficile de communiquer mais sa lettre était arrivée à destination à temps et Emmy avait attendu son arrivée. Ou du moins, elle avait été présente et elles avaient passé la journée ensemble.

C'était à la taverne qu'elles avaient entendu la rumeur, que quelque chose rôdait dans les couloirs du palais, car c'était toujours à la taverne qu'on entendait ce genre de choses. Emmy avait froncé les sourcils, posé discrètement sa main sur la garde de son épée et avait écouté sans rien dire. Irina s'était demandé si la jeune femme avait eu conscience de ce geste, si les choses étaient devenus difficiles à ce point depuis que les rémanences avaient disparues.

— C'est vrai ? lui avait demandé Irina en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson (sans alcool parce que même si Irina avait grandi, on estimait qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

— Non, avait-elle répondu sans se détendre pour autant.

Puis elle avait croisé son regard et, quelque part, Irina avait compris. Le petit sourire triste du Général avait confirmé ses pensées et elles avaient terminé leurs verres en silence, écoutant le brouhaha ambient de la taverne. Ce n'était pas un lieu qu'elle appréciait particulièrement, mais d'une certaine façon, cela lui permettait de se sentir un peu plus proche de lui...

Elle avait hésité à quitter sa chambre, et ce durant plusieurs nuits, mais ses pas l'avaient finalement guidé jusqu'au jardin de fleurs.

C'était la première fois qu'elle osait s'aventurer dans le jardin en pleine nuit, et s'il était magnifique sous les rayons du soleil, la lueur pâle de la lune était d'autant plus unique. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment la définir, même si la mélancolie était le premier sentiment qui lui était venu à l'esprit et avait envahi tout son être.

Dans le kiosque trônant au milieu des fleurs, rôdait une fine silhouette qu'Irina n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître. Même s'il était dos à elle, et avait troqué tout son attirail pour un pyjama blanc, il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître David. Il lui donnait une impression de flou, de flottement, et Irina ne fut pas vraiment étonnée que les servantes pensaient avoir aperçu un fantôme.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Irina s'approcha à pas feutrés. Elle se doutait déjà que le marquis avait senti sa présence, mais elle avait comme peur de briser un quelconque instant.

— Bonsoir, Irina, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Celle-ci s'arrêta au milieu du kiosque, saisie par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Ce n'était plus le jeune Marquis sûr de lui, prêt à tout pour servir et protéger son peuple. C'était juste un jeune homme profondément triste, la souffrance se lisait sur son visage.

Elle baissa poliement la tête pour le saluer.

— Bonsoir Messire David, j'espère ne pas te déranger.

Irina savait qu'elle pouvait simplement l'appeler David, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'y résoudre. Elle n'avait pas la capacité inouïe qu'avait son frère à être familier avec n'importe qui en un temps record.

Le marquis secoua la tête et se redressa un peu, l'invitant silencieusement à la rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux pendant un moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Cela faisait presque un an à présent et la seule chose qui rôdait dans le palais, c'étaient les souvenirs qui les hantaient.

Et parmi tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, elle savait qu'un seul et même mot hantait leurs lèvres à ce moment précis.

 _« Rush. »_

* * *

 _Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus long... Mais j'ai préféré ne pas en faire des tartines...  
(Je suis encore toute seule dans mon coin de toute façon ! haha)_


End file.
